Darkest Plot
by chaotickalas
Summary: Envy has taken nearly everyone away from Ed he ever cared for. He’s still not quite satisfied… Oneshot


**Darkest Plot**

Envy looked on, hidden in the trees disgusted by the sight. No matter how much he did, he never seemed quite satisfied. He looked on in disgust at Winry comforting Edward Elric.

Envy had succeeded in killing Hoenheim, which wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be. This made Envy furious more than ever. Taking everything out on Ed was all that was left for Envy. Even taking away Ed's little brother hadn't satisfied him.

Envy's been trying his hardest to destroy Edward Elric mentally.

No matter how much he tried though, Winry had somehow managed to keep Edward sane through it all.

She was the very last thread of hope for Edward. It seemed merely killing her off wasn't going to be enough. No he wanted to do something special…

It was then Envy smiled when a dark thought crossed his mind. All he would have to do is plan everything out.

This truly was to be his darkest plot yet.

-

"Edward…" Winry smiled warmly at him while rubbing his back. He smiled back which had been very hard to do. He's lost so many friends and family.

She was the only one left, they had been on the run together from the creature known as Envy.

Winry had forced Ed to take her along. Like it didn't matter much anyway. It was only a matter of time before Envy would try killing her. Being with one another, it was the safest way for Ed to protect her, to protect each other.

Winry was the last person Ed could protect. She was his one and only reason to live.

"Shhh…it's alright, let it all out," Winry spoke softly to Ed. Her voice was that of a comforting angel. Ed laid his head against Winry's shoulder hugging her.

He cried…

-

Envy would have to take his time studying Winry. He would have to make his transformation into her was absolutely perfect for this plan to work.

Oh how Edward Elric, The Full Metal Alchemist was going to suffer.

Envy knew he'd have to kidnap Winry first and foremost. He decided to get this over with as soon as possible…

-

Ed finally stopped crying after awhile. He was asleep in Winry's arms. He needed the rest, it was so tiresome fighting Envy off so much.

"Sleep tight Edward…" Winry smiled petting his hair.

Envy took his chance to reveal himself at that exact moment. He knew Ed was too tired to awaken, even if he did it would be too late.

Winry shot up, eyes widened with fear. She turned to Ed shaking him. "Ed! Wake up!" she yelled but he did not move.

"Now now…I'm not going to kill you at least not yet," Envy smirked. Winry turned to run but stopped cold knowing she couldn't just leave Ed, specially knowing he would be alone with that freak.

She ran back to Ed lifting him up by the shoulders.

"Hey don't go…the fun is just beginning," Envy quickly chased after them.

Winry was already out of breath. There was no way she could escape. This didn't look good at all. Envy had already cornered them in an alley.

"Awww…so sweet to let him cry in your arms," Envy grinned.

"Why can't you just leave us alone you bastard?" Winry shouted.

"What can I say? I'm bored…" Envy knew this remark would upset her.

Winry backed slowly up against the wall. She was trapped and it didn't look like Ed was getting up any time soon. Envy just approached closer and closer sensing the fear building up in the pathetic human girl.

He raised his fist and punched her lights out.

-

When Edward awoke he found himself in an alleyway. He was confused at first but then to his horror he spotted blood on the cement next to him and there in the middle of it was Winry's bandanna and a note. He quickly grabbed it in a furious anger.

_"I've got her…I'll first have my way with her before actually killing her. That ought to give you plenty of time to save her. Oh and you better come or I'll make sure she suffers a fate worse than death itself..."_

Edward took the note with him. It had the address where Envy had informed him to go. He ran off hoping it wasn't too late.

-

Winry awoke to the sound of laughter.

"Your awake now…good. Now strip," The voice angrily ordered.

Winry was afraid, very afraid of him. Now he wanted her to strip, there was only one purpose she could think of why he'd want her to strip. She started crying.

Envy smacked her sending her back to the ground. "Do it now!" Envy ordered.

Winry tried getting up.

"I said do it now!" Envy screamed as he took Winry by the arm throwing her back down. She was still struggling to get away.

"Still struggling?" Envy was very displeased. He decided to break her arm. There was a snap followed by a pained scream from Winry. "Are you going to do it now?" Winry just whimpered and tried getting up again. She knew she had to escape from Envy. "Still haven't given up? Oh well guess I get to break your other arm now," Envy warned.

She screamed in a mix of pain and terror. Tears were rolling down her now rosy red cheeks. She wasn't able to move any more thanks to the pain she was now feeling. She cried knowing Ed might never see her again.

Envy stripped her of her clothes.

With that Envy raped her over and over again all the while he was studying Winry's body. He had to make sure he'd be able to transform into her shape perfectly. It was needed in order for his plan to work.

He needed to work quickly, he knew soon that the Full Metal Alchemist would show up.

-

Edward ran up the stairs rushing to Winry's aid. He didn't want her to die. She couldn't die! She was the only one in Ed's life left. He finally arrived at a doorway.

Winry crawled out from it...

"Winry!" Ed was crying already. "Did Envy do this to you?" Ed asked in fear, of course he knew the answer.

"He's in there…waiting for you," She coughed and fainted.

Edward ran into the room to find Envy. It was rather dark and hard to see…

He quickly formed his auto-mail into his sword arm. Envy fell forward, probably readying for an attack. Then he stabbed Envy as Winry struggled back into the room. Winry flipped the lights back on.

The lights turned on as a wig fell off of Envy.

Edward's eyes widened in horror…

Somehow Ed had been tricked into killing her, this wasn't Envy. This had never been Envy but instead it was Winry. Ed's eyes began to water as he realized what had happened. Blood trickled down Winry's body with Ed's auto-mail sword still penetrating her.

Winry, the one he thought had been the real Winry began laughing as she looked on at the sight. A flash of light revealed the true identity of this Winry. Envy had tricked Ed into thinking he was the true Winry.

Ed only looked on in shock. He realized too late that he had been tricked.

She was dead.

Winry Rockbell, the one closest to his heart was dead, killed not by Envy but by his own doing.

---

The idea for this short story actually came from a discussion I had with one of my buddies. We were discussing what the worst thing Envy could possibly do with his transformation abilities. I came up with Envy tricking Ed into killing Winry.

I was like "hey, that sounds like a good tragedy!" and typed it up, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
